The present invention relates to liquid crystal displays, and relates more particularly to such a liquid crystal display which is functional for data and image displays as well as for slide projections.
regular liquid crystals are commonly used for making display screens by fastening a liquid crystal module to the front side of a back light module to form a reflection type liquid crystal display (LCD) module. The back light module comprises a photo conductive plate having both sides respectively covered with an opaque reflecting plate and a diffusion plate. Because the back light module does not allow light to pass, a liquid crystal display can only be used for data and image displays (for example, for use in LCD type television sets, display units for notebook computers). Because the viewing areas of conventional liquid crystal displays are small, regular liquid crystal displays are suitable only for personal uses. Furthermore, LCD slide projectors and LCD projection slides have now become more and more popular, however these devices can only be used for image projections, but cannot be used as display screens.